


baby

by beautifultimes (ristonee)



Series: good boy [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming, like... a lot of daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ristonee/pseuds/beautifultimes
Summary: "tell daddy what you want," jaemin demands, gentle but firm.





	baby

renjun is so small, jaemin wonders. small and pretty and dainty, like a fairy, almost. everything from the bridge of his nose to the frail build of his ankles makes jaemin feel enormous.

even when renjun is all laid out, hair everywhere, expanses of slightly tanned skin on display, his slender legs spread for jaemin, he still looks so, so small, perhaps smaller.

that's his baby. his baby boy.

"baby," jaemin whispers reverently, running a hand up one of said legs, up to renjun's thigh to squeeze there. inches away, renjun's small cock is hard, precome already spilling from the head. god, that's hot.

"daddy," renjun whines. his expression is pitiful, desperate, as if jaemin's kept him waiting for hours instead of minutes, the little slut.

jaemin gives the flesh under his hand a quick pinch, making renjun squeak. he himself is still fully dressed, and it gives jaemin an even headier sense of power than usual. even his watch is still on.

"what do you want, baby?" jaemin asks, his tone playfully curious, now rubbing his thumb gently over the reddened skin where he'd pinched.

"want-" renjun cuts off, brings up a hand to cover his face, seemingly out of embarrassment. well, that just won't do.

"don't cover up, beautiful," jaemin tsks. renjun immediately pulls his hand away to reveal flushed cheeks. "tell daddy what you want," jaemin demands, gentle but firm.

"want daddy to- to eat me out," renjun says, his voice tiny. jaemin nearly short-circuits at the words.

 _oh_.

"of _course_ , baby," jaemin breathes. he's already sliding down the bed, pulling renjun's thighs wider and higher to settle between then. he practically falls forwards, first mouthing at the base of renjun's cock, licking at his balls, sucking them for just a moment before trailing his tongue further down.

jaemin can hear how renjun's breath hitches at the first touch of jaemin's tongue to his rim.

renjun is tense, at first, until jaemin gently laps at his hole a few times, getting him wet, and then he falls open, limbs relaxing and fingers threading into jaemin's hair as jaemin pushes his tongue in further. he moans _daddy_ , voice pitched high and soft and jaemin wants to listen to it forever.

it spurs jaemin on, makes him push his mouth against renjun's hole feverishly, giving it sucking kisses, thrusting his tongue in a few times before pulling back to lick all over. soon renjun is open enough that jaemin can easily slide a finger into the wet heat, can probe and stroke him inside until he hits that spot that makes him-

"daddy! oh!" renjun's thighs suddenly clamp tight around jaemin's head, and there's been sweat dripping down the younger's temples for a while, and spit drooling down his chin, and now he can barely breathe and god, he doesn't even care, he just keeps licking into renjun like his life depends on it.

renjun's whines and moans become louder after a while, cries of "yes, daddy, please, please make me come, baby wants to come so bad please, please, please."

jaemin wraps his hands around the thighs trapping him, pulls them apart so he can lift his head and tell his baby something.

"you can come, sweetheart, but you can't touch your pretty little cock."

and renjun just nods frantically "okay daddy, i promise, baby promises," pushing jaemin's head back down so jaemin can push his tongue and two fingers into renjun's heat. it's takes maybe a minute more of jaemin's ministrations, his fingers curling deep, his tongue flicking inside, before renjun's entire body is clenching impossibly tight.

jaemin pulls away, keeping his fingers pressed against that spot and looking up just in time to see renjun's eyes roll back as he shudders through his orgasm. his hands are white knuckling the sheets as his little cock spurts white onto his abdomen.

"good boy," jaemin praises softly, stroking a palm over renjun's thigh once more as the smaller boy comes down, blinking back overwhelmed tears. he slowly takes out his fingers to rub them over renjun's swollen, red rim. so pretty.

"baby did good, right, daddy?” renjun's voice cracks, sounding tired even when they both know the night isn't close to over. “will daddy fuck me now?"

jaemin gives his baby a wide smile.

"yes, baby, you did. and daddy's going to fuck you so hard later. but first how about we take some pictures to send to your other daddy, hm?"

renjun, his sweet, good boy, his baby, smiles at the idea.


End file.
